Underground for Centuries
by ErisAndTheWhale
Summary: Zero knew that he had to expect the unexpected when he decided to go after the city life. But this was too much. Throw in a sleeping ancient vampire from underneath his cemented basement floor. Life in the city isn't going to be easy after all...;) -K/Z AU-
1. Chapter 1

**Underground for Centuries**

**Eris:** I've got to lighten up once in a while I estimated just a few chapters….so it'll be a short fic. No worries.

Full A/N at the bottom, with important info.

Me mal Engrishu, no firsto linguahe person kyohei prostagma waka waka, It's time for Africa Papa Americano gangnam thingy. I'm. Warning. You.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't claim anything belonging to people who own those things. :P

**Other warnings and pretty much a summary: **future m/m, 'haunted' apartment for rent, annoying coworkers, madness, made-up rituals, Ocness, perverted ancient vampire, vampire learning futuristic things with the speed of a toddler, mentions of a homosexual video, belief of the reality of Mpreg, attempting Mpreg, and a poor, confuzzled Zero.

::::::

"Togaaaa-chan!~"

"All right everyone, let's all toast a drink to our new coworker!"

"Toast? Who the hell wants some toast late in the eveni—blerghhh!…."

" I like…bacon…"

"Beeeer! More beeeer!"

"Why don't you stand up and make a short speech, Kiryuu-san?"

The mentioned new recruit of the local company, CY Corporation, pushed the comfy cushion beneath him to get on his feet. He bowed respectfully to his oppositely rowdy associates and cleared his throat as he began what was requested.

"Thank you for the warm welcome party. Please take care of me from now on."

As he expected, no one from the group he was speaking to spared him any attention. Despite the fact that they arrived here in this roomy bar just an hour ago, almost everyone was already drunk, passed out or infinitely high in spirits.

Zero sat back down and numbly watched everyone go on with their activities.

Kaien Cross guzzled down another whole bottle of alcohol, all the while wearing the usual dumb look plastered on his face. Then he began to nuzzle his intensely red and drunken face into the crook of his stoic business partner, Toga Yagari's neck.

The latter, who was busy smoking a stout cigar, had his eyes gradually forming into slits at the action of the drunken company president. It was bad enough that his temples were pulsating achingly from the loud beat of the stereos and the noisy chatter around.

His irritation was only increasing with each passing minute.

Kaito Takamiya, the district manager was busy hitting on a few scantily clothed ladies from the other table. Sayori Wakaba, who was the flirty brunette's secretary, was busy pulling him away from the giggling bunch.

She was often very level-headed and also very organized; even going as far as fitting a welcome party into everyone's schedule.

Just a while ago, she even initiated the offering of a toast.

But right now, she was preoccupied. She had a few rare moments when she would explode in anger and then transform into the harbinger of wrath and fury—and this was probably going to be one of those times.

The credit would always go to the man she works for, who couldn't act in a dignified manner despite his high-ranking position. He constantly played hooky and asked for numbers from any skirt-sporting creature out there.

A lot of nameless men and women on the stretched table were guffawing and poking fun at others. They were gossiping, comparing shoe-sizes, bra-sizes, and God forbid—even the sizes of some other….equipment. The rest were already slumped on their chairs and even sprawled on the floor, completely out cold.

Zero, who had no one to talk to despite the fact that the party was dedicated to him, was now lost in his anxieties. He couldn't placate himself because the dimly lit place had several closed and guarded doors that looked like they were linked to shady businesses—like a drug or sex den…just like in those thriller-action flicks. Or so he thought, because ever since he arrived in the city, he was always and only feeling antsy.

He was after all, a countryside boy.

Unsafe, unguarded and alone-in this big, strange and busy place.

He needed to toughen up though, because he made this decision. And it was a good decision indeed. Not everyone who decided to find a better future in the city could land a high-paying job like Zero Kiryu.

He faintly noticed another body scooting closer to his side. As he brushed his overgrown bangs out of the way, he was met with the shy gaze of his coworker, Nadeshiko Shindo.

"Kiryu-san, it seems that we are both the wallflowers of your welcoming party."

When the bespectacled girl spoke, it was like a vacuum sucked in and obliterated the uneasy ambiance that was bothering him. He welcomed the conversation with a smile.

"Well, I need to stay away from drinking—that way I'll be sane enough to pay the bill."

"The bill!? Oh, no no…." she frantically waved her arms at the thought of it. "The company will cover that! What an embarrassment to let Kiryuu-san—"

"Shindo-san has a…hic…..crush on Zeeerooo Kirrrr…..hiccup…hehe." The company's accountant slurred before his knees gave way and he dropped to floor, nose crushed against the cool hard flooring.

"Wha—what a liar! He…he must be too drunk to think…ha…straight!" She gasped out the words like a fish out of water and accidentally knocked the condiments to the ground. Zero noted that she had visibly reddened all over, but decided not to say anything about it, not even to mention it discretely as drunkenness. He would probably kill her, the way she was already struggling to breathe right now.

"Don't worry, I know that." He responded reassuringly.

Deciding it was for her benefit to change the conversation, she threw a fairly common question to the silverette.

"Where will you live in, Kiryuu-san? I heard you moved out of the hotel earlier this morning."

"Well, there's this two floor apartment at 45 Fairview Street….."

He trailed off when he saw the enlarged fearful eyes of his companion.

::::::

It was way past midnight, but the light was still on in one room of the old apartment at 45 fairview street.

Four people were huddled close to each other, forming a circle.

With one swift movement, Takamiya Kaito thwacked the silverette's head.

"Really, Kiryuu? For a permanent address, you had to choose one that's _haunted_! Couldn't even do a background check, I see."

His eyes darted warily from corner to corner, as if he was expecting something frightening to pop out at any moment. Nadeshiko, who sensed the fear of her superior, became restless. She mimicked his movements, as he looked from side to side. Sayori only frowned at their sheer stupidity.

"Okay, so people _say_ it's haunted. But let me tell you now, I don't believe in _ghosts_."

Zero frigidly spoke. He was trying his best to seem brave in the face of his city-born coworkers. The truth was exceedingly far from his statement. When you've lived in the countryside for your whole life, you would learn that ghosts and supernatural entities explained everything unexplainable. And by everything, he meant _everything. _

His mother used to blame tiny sprites or dwarfs playing tricks on people whenever something had gone missing; be it the spatula, the dog, or his grandmother's blender.

"Hey. If there's someone who would know a lot about this house, then you're currently looking at that someone." Kaito lifted his head for a dramatic effect.

"Translation: he lives right across the street." Yori mentioned as a-matter-of-factly. She only had to look over her shoulder to point towards the orange house from the enormous black-framed window.

"You're house is….orange?"

"What the- that's not the point, you idiot newbie! I've seen renters come and go from this house, because they always said that: '_there's an invisible presence that doesn't want to be ignored_!'" He mouthed the last statement, fearing that the said invisible presence would come for him instead. Especially since, if it _was_ listening in, the creepy existence would already know where to find him; no thanks to his secretary.

Zero's eyes went wide when Yori mouthed the words he dreaded to hear.

_'Reported deaths...'_

"Okay….so you said you know a way to expel the ghost from this place?" Zero could already feel his mouth go dry from the acquired knowledge. He was so hopeful that they would be able to solve this dilemma before he slept in this house…tonight….all alone in the dark.

_'Hell, lights or no lights, it would still be fucking creepy' _Zero was now leaning forward, waiting for the words of Wakaba-san that would save the day.

"The word for that, Kiryuu—is **exorcism**."

::::

"Why the hell do we need to be half-naked?" Kaito asked his emotionless secretary as she was squeezing a lemon with her bare hands.

"That's because it's necessary for the ritual that you are about to partake."

"But….why just me and Kiryuu?"

Yori smacked him right across his face, all the while, maintaining her cool aura.

"Please refrain from your perversions, sir. This is a serious matter."

Her superior nursed his bruised cheek. "That was harsh! That question was perfectly innocent! I wasn't asking you girls to flash your boobs!"

**Smack!**

Kaito dropped to the ground, and Yori resumed to squeezing fruits; this time, a watermelon slice.

"I am now going to pour this mixture on your heads." She quickly splashed the contents on both males none-so gently.

"Blrrrrghh…..you call that _pour_? I ought to fire you!" Kaito began to point at her disrespectfully, while Zero stayed quiet and allowed the liquid to flow down at it's own pace.

"You always say that, sir. But you end up crawling back to me very early the next morning, because I always mix your cereal for you."

As they bickered, well more on Kaito's part anyway, Zero caught a few sneaky glances made by the other female towards his bare chest. Feeling a little freaked out, he made a mental note to prepare a gentle speech for turning her down, should the nerdy-looking girl confess to him in the future.

"Now it's time…" Sayori grabbed a bottle of soda, and began sprinkling drops of it on the bare walls and the creaky wooden floor.

"Speak to the ghost, Kiryuu-san. Make it know that you do not want its company!" She told him before chanting indistinguishable words in a very low tone.

"_Miga mata, sear, a mata, poro koro for….."_

The surreality of the situation turned Zero wordless.

"_taka laka, mik a mak, hava breaka, hav a kit kat_."

He graduated in a local university as a business major so he could try his luck in the city. He anticipated that there would be trouble with the difficulty of finding a job. If he did get a job, the workplace would be tumultuous, the pay would be meager, the prices of food would be high, and his coworkers would probably put him down due to his provincial background.

_"eat a pork o, eat a bif, para me dic, para syt…"_

But he wasn't given a problem with any of that.

Instead, he had to deal with something so stupid like-

"Speak, idiot! So we can get rid of it now!" Kaito nudged him roughly, to haul the perplexed silverette from his trance.

Zero straightened his body and decided to get over with it. He swallowed the chunk that had formed in his throat, as he began with the few words he had a little difficulty coming up with in his head.

"Umm…..spirit of this….antique house…..you…no…I mean no harm in being here."

"_pick a pock et, tama tomo, sally pock et, bat a bat a, thwack a whack…"_

"I just want to live in peace….and it's about time that…you do, too..._leave_ in peace, I mean."

"_poro poro he's a man eat er make _….and…..I think we're done here…"

Yori quaintly drank the remaining soda in the bottle and then soothingly patted the back of a clearly nervous Zero.

"Man, expect an ant infestation tomorrow, Kiryuu." Kaito told him as he observed the messy bubbling brown painted on the dusty surface of the walls and the floor.

"It's okay, as long as we got rid of the ghost. It's gone now, right?"

All three turned to look at the strange short-haired girl, who paused for an extensive amount of time. Slowly, her fingers reached and rubbed her chin repeatedly, as if she was in deep thought.

"To be honest, Kiryuu-san, we were just taking a chance of some sort. If it's not here, then it's not here. If it is, then you'll have to deal with it in a different way. I was just helping you psychologically, anyway. Be strong, now."

She casually swung her bag on her shoulder and lifted her palm to say good-bye.

"Well, I got to go, too. I'm just right across if you need me." Kaito moved towards the door, tailing his personal secretary.

"Umm….Kiryuu-san, don't worry! I'm very sure you'll be alright, since you are very brave!" Nadeshiko tried to uplift him, but he never did try to pay attention anymore.

His mind was encircling on what was to come.

::::::::

The digital clocked glowed neon blue; highlighting the number 3:07 that was broadcasted on its face.

The large, shaded bed right beside it, accommodated a stiff figure, whose eyes were wide open, and whose hands gripped the sheets like it was his very lifeline.

Kiryuu Zero could not sleep. At all.

_'Reported deaths...'_

Nix, Nil, Nope- not tonight.

He was recently able to decide between turning the lights off and leaving them on. He decided that while it would be scary if the ghost would appear in the dark, it would be absolutely terrifying if it appeared in the light. That would mean that the mornings wouldn't be safe either, and Zero didn't want to be sure of that.

Besides, he hoped that the ghost would miss him in the darkness.

His current predicament as of late was if he should put the covers over his head or not.

If he left them off, he might catch a glimpse of the ghost passing by. If he put them over him, what would he do if the ghost decided to join him underneath the sheet?

He felt a tremor run through his spine at the thought.

Thinking it better to leave the blanket in his grip, he then moved on to decide whether it was safe to sleep or not.

Sudddenly, his ears perked up at a noise from below the second floor.

What was it, that sound?

He concentrated all his senses on the floor beneath him.

**Thud**

All the negative, fearful emotions he could name rushed through him at that very second. His heart jangled in his rib cage uncontrollably.

**Thud**

**Thud**

Now Zero was sure that it was real. He couldn't calm his heart now with the idea or the illusion of it being a figment of imagination.

**Thud**

"Shit! Stop it! Go away!" Zero shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that his voice would reach the basement, which is where he calculated the sound is coming from.

Right now, he could sense a strangely intense feeling coil around his body. Zero was sure that what he was experiencing right now wasn't a product of his fear. The feeling—it was something external.

Could it be the ghost's doing?

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Thud**

The noise was continuous and insistent. By this time, Zero had paced his heart with the small amount of control he had on his body. His breathing had somehow become ragged, and he had grown a bit scared of the ability of whatever it was that was haunting him. But he needed to fight back, or who knows what would happen to him.

What if he was to be found lying on his bed, dead, in one crisp early morning?

Would he allow it all to end _just_ like that?

_"NO!"_

"Damn you! I'm….not going to die from a fucking, invisible thing!" Zero gently put his hands on his trachea to prevent the external force from directly acting on his respiratory passageway.

He mustered whatever strength in his body and stood up with a drive to battle against this paranormal being.

He moved into this city to prove something to himself. And if this was fate's way of keeping his life from getting boring, then to hell with everything!

Zero felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he stood up and rushed through the door and ran down the creaky boards of the staircase.

**Thud**

**Thud**

Fight or Flight. There was only one choice between the two, and Zero didn't want to play as the sissy. Did this creature of the night think that he was like the other renters who ran away like a screaming little child? _Ha!_

He now reached the basement's stairway. He could feel the power hum loudly and prickle his skin. It was here. The basement was the core of this supernatural entity.

He moved forward. He could feel _it _unconsciously calling him. Telling him to—

**Thud**

**Thud**

_Set me free._

**Thud **

**Thud**

The spirit….probably wanted to move on all along. He knew now, that it was right underneath him. The noise was tremulous, creating a quake underneath Zero's bare feet, and causing the old house to sway like a pendulum.

If it wanted the afterlife, then he would make it happen! Zero decided firmly then, to end everything once and for all.

He looked around for something; anything to split the cemented flooring beneath him. At the sight of it, Zero didn't spare a moment to grab the rusty pick axe from a dark corner.

With one powerful swing, the cement cracked, sending splinters everywhere. A few pierced his skin, but Zero didn't care. There was something animalistic about his strength right now, and he felt that he was being controlled to move about like this. He couldn't stop. He would not stop.

Blow by blow, the cement gave way to a mass of moist brown soil. The silverette continued to strike ruthlessly at the ground.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy….get out of here fast!"

The last blow hit something solid underground.

The noise from underground ceased, turning the night into a chilling silence.

Zero breathed out slowly now; aware that his body had weakened tremendously, and that sweat and blood were dripping from his body. The strange force was gone, but his heart still was not calm.

Gathering a bit of strength, he knelt on the dirt and started clawing viciously on the muddy ground. He removed the soil layer by layer, until the pads of his fingers touched the smooth surface of something solid.

It was….a coffin.

Was this the reason for the haunting? Zero began to clear away the remaining soil, revealing the shape of the whole casket. It was a glossy black, with a large golden embellishment of a cross and a rose at the very center. He carefully ran his hand over it. Perhaps, he was feeling a bit sorrowful at the sight.

"Please…..be at peace now."

Slowly, he unlatched the lock and swung the cover open, expecting to see a jumble of bones and dust and hair…only to find something else in its place.

There, lying in glorious red velvet cushion was a sleeping man, so extraordinarily shaped in perfection.

Zero was frozen at the spot and he could no longer hear his own breathing. Could someone from a long, long time ago be preserved so flawlessly? Did they even have the knowledge to do that, when, even at this time, preservation could not even come close to something like this—something so alive, that he looked like he was breathing.

He was breathing…..this body draped with garments that looked like a piece from the renaissance era. Across the coffin was a tangle of long, dark brown hair that seemingly grew throughout the years as if the body was alive.

His hair….was covering a part of his face.

Slowly, Zero bent forward to brush the mess away, to see the god-like features in full view.

As his fingers traced his cheek, the supposedly dead body's eyes abruptly opened.

_Red eyes_. They were deep, glowing red eyes.

Zero felt his soul leave him. He was rooted on the spot by his fear and the bloodcurdling eyes stared into his very core. His breath hitched at the other's sudden motion. The terrifying creature below him caressed his already bloody cheek, the pressure on his skin gradually growing until a claw dug deep into it.

"_Sweet….sweet nectar of life…..you've been calling out to me_…"

**A/N:** This'll do for now…I'll be busy since I'm finishing (and nearly done, too!) the next chapters of my other fics:

**Scared to Death** and **Prince and the Pauper **(I got convinced to continue it, thanks to the reviewers)….plus, since they're going to be longer fics, I've decided to add **artwork** to them, so you can imagine things better. More info on the **art** and **update dates** in my profile….That is, if you're curious. ;) I already added ahead one art link for Prince and the Pauper! You can read it if you haven't yet. :D (though it's a bit on the serious side)

I'll update this fic soon, but if I read it over again.. and then hate it, I might've to edit it. But if not, the next chapter will come earlier, and will have: **lots** and **lots** of **KaZe** moments

See Ya guys later! Once again, I'll be in the mountains as a volunteer in a medical mission. No Signal there, but I'll be so very happy to see feedback once I get home. :D

**Review** if you actually like it. To help me deliberate on my choices.

Even a word would suffice! ;')

**EXTRA SECTION**:::**CHARACTERS:**

Zero Kiryuu- normal salary man/employee, came from a small town, a bit reserved and wary of the bustling city.

Kaien Cross- President of the company, regularly visits the other branches, befriends his employees.

Toga Yagari- Cross's business partner and childhood friend.

Kaito Takamiya-District Manager, leads a branch in one of the main cities, carefree playboy.

Sayori Wakaba-Secretary of Kaito Takamiya. Organized and efficient, sometimes thinks her job is to babysit her boss.

Nadeshiko Shindo- employed as part of the communications. ironically shy.

Ancient Vampire- ? Next chapter will reveal more about this character (I don't know what's the point in this...everybody knows who this guy is already -_-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Eri-chan**: Ermm…I'm not supposed to be back yet, but the reality I want to embrace with my whole heart is being a real meanie and I truly have nowhere else to run to ;_;. So yeah, another weird chapter from this weird fic, and this is dedicated to **Scarlet-chan**: Thanks for the advice and friendship, my fellow martian/vampire, nyahahaha! :D

Warnings: many many in the future. And watch out for mah engrish :P

Disclaimer: I own not thine, VK.

So here ya go, back to where we left off:

:::::::::

_Blood._

His blood was smeared across his cheek like paint messily spread by a child.

Zero was shaking heavily as his unmoving body was gravitationally pulled lower and lower to the glossy casket beneath him, and into the arms of the awaiting unearthly creature.

Gleaming red eyes were transfixed at him and though he feared to meet the frightening creature's eyes head on, it was also due to the same fear that he could not look away.

He was not given a choice but to look straight ahead.

Straight ahead towards this breathtaking man, who was just a few seconds ago, in a casket, buried underground with cement spread above, and surely, _surely __**dead for who knows how long**__!_

And that's when his eyes enlarged into saucers. _The living dead_! Zero's breath delayed in spontaneous irregularity. He now knew what this whole scenario was similar to! He had seen this in several horror movies, and he could not be mistaken about this!

"_…Z-zombie…!_." Zero forced his voice box to produce a sound. He was determinedly fighting the powerful force that was surrounding the basement and was holding his body helplessly in place, causing him to be readily devoured by this brain-eating creature of the dead.

The attractive brunette simply ceased the soft caress to the smooth flesh and tilted his head in confusion at the foreign word that escaped from the silverette's lips. Guessing that this might be the greeting of the century he awoke in, he flashed a smile that came out too deviously sinister in Zero's eyes.

"Yes…_.Zombie_…." he gently cooed at the trembling silverette as he resumed being delightfully spellbound by the small drops of blood that slowly ran down the unblemished skin.

All Zero could focus on was the gleaming white daggers situated at each ends of his teeth, _taunting_ him, telling him about the fate that would surely befall on him.

_Fangs… _

He felt his soul lurch, readily leaving him at the realization that there was no way he could win against this. As he thought, he would be found later on, bloody and dead on the basement floor and there would be no way to explain how it happened.

He took in the deceptively stunning features of his predator before his eyelids dropped from the increased force whirling uncontrollably around.

And he fell into the coffin below; darkness meeting his vision as he vaguely felt arms envelop him…

::::::::

_He could hear a familiar song…_

It was a tune that all birds knew by heart. A song he used to listen to as he would sit on the meadow's towering tree branches, watching as the sun illuminated the rice fields and the backs of the farmers as they bent and worked.

_A song just like that of home….._

He could feel the sweet, simple melody prod his senses to life, turning him aware of the smell of sunlight and morning dew. He could feel his shoulders ache from the continuous contact with the cemented floor beneath him….

Lilac eyes opened immediately.

His heart thumped as the surreal memories barraged into his mind. With shaking hands firmly planted on the cold floor, he pushed himself up and warily turned to see—

The **same** glossy black coffin, slammed tightly shut, and lowered in the smashed thick cement floor, that he couldn't believe he destroyed with his hands. _With a pickaxe…_but all the same, he acted so strange last night. And it was all because of that _creature._

He had been so sure of it….so _sure _he would be torn limb-from-limb and eaten cannibalistically. But here he was, instead-lying on the cold stone floor, and the _creature_ was…_was he still there?_ _Under the heavy casket lid?_ Zero was sure he did not have it in him to check.

Instead, he motionlessly stared at the engraved golden cross and rose, as a thin ray of sunlight from the small exhaust danced on its surface, causing flickers of luminosity to hit Zero's eyes.

_That man that came to life….red eyes….and pointed white teeth…._

..Did….did all that really occur last night? Which part of it was just in his head? And…at what point had it been of fantasy and reality?

Zero knew he could not answer any of these unless he lifted that lid.

But he knew that he was too shaken to achieve that feat. Instead, he ran to the closest ally he could find.

:::::

His arms repeatedly slammed at the bright orange door of the house across from his own. From behind the thick wooden door, he could hear a muffled exchange of words.

"_Don't get jealous_, it's probably just my secretary_."_

Zero suppressed a cringe as he felt his hair stand up from the cheesy, flirtatious tone of the district manager and the shrill female giggle that followed after.

Once the door creaked open wide enabling him to see who was on the other side, Kaito immediately jumped forward and clasped both Zero's hands tightly with an alarmed look across his face.

"Kiryuu! Oh my God…you look like you hadn't slept at all! So the ghost….the ghost really _haunted_ you!" he reached Zero's shoulders and began to shake him wildly. Receiving only a silent, but anxious stare, he continued to prattle on.

"I did tell you that if you ever felt uneasy, you could stay here, overnight. Didn't I?"

"—_Overnight_, huh?" both heads whipped to the side to see a skimpily clothed woman; arms crossed, and five inch heels tapping expectantly on doorway.

"He's not your secretary, _is he_?"

"No, he's not. He's a new employee-"

**Slap!**

"Go rot."

Head held high, she sauntered in between them, causing their contact to break. Uneasy at the disturbance he unintentionally created; Zero apologized profusely and bowed repeatedly to prove his sincerity.

"Don't worry about that! Happens all the time. And good timing too! After I woke up, I completely forgot what her name was. Maybe it was Aika? Reika? Solange? I really don't know anymore!" Kaito scratched his head and laughed before signaling Zero to make himself at home in the living room.

"Listen, I'll try to make coffee, but it's not my fault if it tastes bad! I usually wait for Yori-chan to appear…" The brunette laid out a few cushions for Zero to sit on, before he opened a rack and took out a handful of DVD's.

"Watch something for a while, since I'll probably take some time working the coffee maker." He carefully inspected each to make sure he hadn't mistakenly included the pornographic ones-which made up half of his collection.

"And after you decide to _actually talk_, you've got to share with me your personal experience with the_ supernatural_" He grinned wide as he wriggled his fingers in a motion to scare.

As soon as his superior had left for the kitchen, Zero released a heavy sigh. At least he returned to a part of his life he could consider normal. It was all probably just a dream. Maybe…maybe he got exhausted from cracking open the basement floor that he just collapsed and dreamed of the continuation after that.

Thinking that perhaps, he indeed needed a break; he slowly sifted through the DVD's.

Looking through the collection, he couldn't help but give a wry smile at the covers that showcased attractive actresses. Honestly….Takamiya Kaito's world revolved around lovely ladies.

His hands immediately halted as he reached a case that caught his attention.

The cover had a relatively pretty girl, but it was the one at the background that had him transfixed. The character looked like a human being, but…this person had _fangs._

Glistening white_ fangs._

Just like _his_.

All of a sudden, a cold bucket of reality was poured all over his head. He remembered it so clearly, _too clearly_ for it to be a figment of imagination. With shaking hands, he gripped the DVD tightly as he mechanically marched towards the kitchen door.

Kaito was still debating on how many coffee beans to crush, when he heard the door swing open.

"Oh, Kiryuu! Picked that one? Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a hot one, ain't she?" he winked jokingly but was surprised to see Zero still rooted near the entrance with a serious look on his face.

"How do you kill one? A _vampire,_ I mean."

"Ehh!?" Kaito stared at him incredulously. The expression on Zero's face was so serious, it was too absurd. "I didn't actually get into the story. I bought it cause she's kinda, well, my type?"

"You don't ask an idiot who doesn't know how to work a coffee maker."

Zero was wordlessly surprised at seeing Sayori Wakaba already inside the house. But Kaito continued to work on the coffee machine normally. Yori tired to wrestle him away from the kitchen counter before resorting to hitting his head with a spatula to make him obey.

"As I was saying, Kiryuu-kun, I would like to offer my help, but I need to hear the whole story."

Kaito's ears perked up at learning that he would finally get to hear the ghost story.

The silverette realized that his heart had begun to hammer heavily in his chest.

"I know that everyone thinks it's a ghost but it's _not_."

He could see that his audience was giving silent gasps, and this hinted him to not pause any further.

"It's…..a **vampire**."

"No way!" Kaito remarked in disbelief, but was silenced as Yori struck him with a spatula. Again.

"For a long time, no one realized. But I know it for sure. I was attacked and bleeding!" Zero exclaimed between heavy breaths. "I need help. _Please_, help me!"

The silverette received momentary silence, as Yori began to rub her chin in between her fingers, and as Kaito continued to stare at him gapingly, in incredulity.

"Well….for starters..don't look into a vampire's eyes."

"…eyes?"

"Yes..they could control you, or turn you to stone."

Zero took in the information and debated that it somehow might be correct. After all…..that man's eyes glowed red. As for turning into stone, did she mean frozen on spot?

"And don't wear red. The vampire will attack you for sure."

"Like in bull-fighting?" Kaito piped in, but was completely ignored by his two companions.

"Drink lots of water, to dilute your blood. And carry around some silverware. They don't like silverware, from what I watched."

"I hope it's not Twilight." The tall brunette tried to insert once again, but received only a jab in the gut.

"Carry garlic and salt in your pockets…and most importantly…_don't be a virgin_."

Sayori emphasized the last part like it was Zero's last lifeline.

"You're _not _one, _are you_?" Kaito skeptically looked at the silverette as beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead. Zero couldn't meet any of their eyes in embarrassment at his city coworkers.

"_Well, well, well_. Guess it's gonna be _real _fun for the bloodsucker tonight." The regional manager whistled as he watched Zero's eyes pleadingly looked his secretary.

"From what I know, they only prey on the blood of virgin women. But, who knows, really?"

Swallowing a hefty lump from his throat, Zero asked the most important thing.

"And these _will_ work, right? I _can _kill the vampire?"

Once again, Sayori Wakaba placed her chin between her fingers in deep thought.

"Well, Kiryuu-kun, if it's real, then by all means, kill it. If it's not, then take a deep breath and call the closest guidance counselor you can find so you can return to your normal routine."

"What do you mean, _it's not real_? I'm not lying! I saw him with my own eyes!" Zero tried to convince her desperately. There was no way he could be mistaken.

"You did say you were attacked, but I don't see a single trace of a wound…"

Zero's eyes widened and reflexively reached out to his cheek. He felt it, the puncture from last night, and the blood that was playfully smeared…but as he viewed his face from a polished pan, he could only see flawlessness.

:::::::

_Darkness._

It was still very early in the afternoon, but from the top of the staircase, the basement was as dark as it had been last night. The only difference was the natural spotlight from the sun's rays, directed on top of the coffin's embellishment.

His heart pounded in both excitement and anxiety. But he needed it done. Like Wakaba had said, he _needed _to get back to his normal routine.

Slowly, he walked down the steps in rhythm to his breathing. And before he knew it, he was already bending over the coffin. Knowing that if he allowed his heart and mind a bit of control in the situation, he would never be able to end this fear that had wholly disturbed his city life.

Automatically, he reached out his arm and put his fingers over the latch.

_'This…is the last time I'll be worrying over this._

_Yes…I'll make this the last.'_

In one motion he pulled it open to its maximum width and quickly put himself in a defensive stance.

But there was **_nothing_****.**

Just a hollow expanse bordered by velvet red cushions. _Nothing else._

Dumbfounded, he fell back and sat, shaking his head. And suddenly he laughed amusingly. Of course, it never did existed.

Nightfall was still nearing, but Zero decided to take a nap before getting supper. With him comfortably snug against a bunch of pillows and his blanket over him, he let his eyes wander on the ceiling until he would fall asleep.

But as his thoughts were about to drift, he noticed something hanging above him. Attached on the wooden beam was a dark furry creature, with leafy limbs wrapping around its tiny body and beady russet eyes staring back. Zero couldn't help but curiously observe the unusual creature, until it revealed the pair of jagged white teeth from underneath its lip.

This cause Zero's heart to jolt back in panic_. _

The resemblance…._red eyes, brown hair and sharp white teeth….._

He tried to scramble back but found that his limbs had returned to the familiar uselessness from last night. The only movement that he was allowed were his uneven breathing and frightened eyes. He helplessly watched as the bat swooped down towards him, until a misty grey smoke overwhelmed the figure completely.

As it cleared, Zero could finally see him. The s_ame_ man from the coffin underneath his basement floor.

His long dark, brown hair fell to his front as he loomed over Zero, his eyes focused solely on the other's.

"_Zombie_…" he greeted kindly, as he cupped his discoverer's face.

"S-shut up! You…you can't deceive me any further! I know what you are…._vampire!_" Zero spoke raggedly as he tried to shift deeper into the mattress, too afraid that the creature would become distracted by the scent of his blood and would decidedly kill him in an instant.

Reviewing his silver-haired companion's statement, he disregarded the first couple of words he could not find any meaning to. Instead he replied to what he understood.

"I have not deceived you. But I am fairly amazed that our race has held recognition in this age. In my last waking, we were still collectively clandestine to all."

This time it was Zero whose eyebrows met. But still his heavy heartbeats were getting the better of him and he realized that this was not the time to understand the creature that could very much drain him and throw out his body left for dead.

He struggled with all his might, but only managed to move his arms an inch.

"Why are you for real, **damn it**! I was convinced it was all in my head…my wounds are gone after all!"

He felt a cold chill as the fingers traced his cheek once again.

"That is simple. I licked you, wherever you were wounded. I made them disappear." The vampire whispered as he was once again, transfixed at the pale skin beneath him.

"G-go away. Don't do this, please, don't eat me!" Zero was begging for real now, although he knew that his pleading could not help his case if the vampire was too hungry to care. After all, he was the only blood source in the whole residence.

"Sshhhh…don't be afraid." The brunette soothingly stroked the soft silver tresses while his russet red eyes glowed softly from beneath the overgrown fringe. "What I did before, I apologize. It was a moment of weakness, I suppose. To have a human before me in _years_. But you no longer need to worry, for I have already fed."

This statement only increased Zero's fear. _He drank from someone….he __**killed**__ someone!_

The vampire noticed the shaking of the silverette's hands, but more than anything, he could feel the thrumming rush of blood circulating the young man's body.

"Where…who?..." the other managed to choke out.

"When you were in a deep sleep, I left to wander around this dwelling of yours, and then through the windows, I sighted this livestock running about, and digging playfully in the mud."

Zero could barely suppress a gasp. The vampire killed his neighbor's prized and multiple awarded show pot bellied pig! Senior Ichijo is going to go berserk….or worse! If there was a trail of blood and a gruesomely drained corpse, then there'd be no one else to believably blame but Zero! And he could get fined and imprisoned for three months for animal torture! And advertised as a sadistic and heartless man by PETA! Or so Zero thought, because the sad truth was, he had no idea how the animal welfare act worked and he just thought of the most awful things that could happen.

"You're going to get me imprisoned!" Zero wailed in disbelief.

"How so? I will never allow that." The brunette vampire firmly spoke.

"Don't you know!? PETA will get me! _Or something like that_…" Zero mumbled the last part, though he was slightly glad that he didn't have to deal with the authorities for being a suspect if a dead human body turned up.

"**_PETA_?**" The vampire's eyes darkened as the name rolled out of his mouth. "_He_ is your dark overlord of this century?" he questioned Zero seriously that the silverette couldn't help but lighten up at the strange inquiry.

"Do not worry. This PETA will soon see real power should he present himself and challenge me. This assailant from hell will never have the chance to throw anyone I own into dungeons."

"..o-okay…" Zero said, not knowing how to respond to a statement like that. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you killed a helpless animal." he finally felt that it was safe to chastise the vampire. It was best to control his actions in any way he could to keep himself safe. But…..what the hell did he mean by _own_?

"I did not kill that swine. I merely took a bit, just enough to quench this thirst that has disturbed me for too long." The vampire sneered at the thought of selfishly consuming the distasteful creature.

"That's good. But the owner won't be too happy if his prized pig gets a bit weak."

"**None of my concern**." His handsome face showed a mirthless expression. "I shall only concern myself with you, you who have awoken me from my long slumber."

Zero flinched a bit as the other's hands held his own, but soon Zero realized that the force that had held him in place was long gone. He had been able to move freely for who knows how long, but was too distracted with their odd conversation.

"You are my favorite _underling_.." The soft words reached his ears, and he found the statement to be a bit strange. Underling? _What_ underling? Confused lilac eyes peered into domineeringly fascinating red eyes.

"You belong to **me**…to _Kaname Kuran_, once and _always_ will be, the **_king _**_of__** all vampires**__."_

Zero's heart tugged. He sensed a lingering danger, though he felt it had nothing to do with getting drained to death in the near future.

"_Your name?_ speak."

The king….of **_all _**vampires?

.

.

.

What the _hell_ was he getting into?

**A/N:** Yep, that's it for now. I'm gonna update this soon, I think? Even with a lot in my hands, you've got nothing to worry.

The only thing that'll keep me away from here is if a lot of you guys stop caring about me XD. Sad thing, that is. But yep.

Feed me a review, onegai shimasu? It will make me happy. ;_;

:::::ARIGATOU::::GOZAIMASU:::::

**Guest-** put a name! lol, so I can hugglez you properly! :D And thanks, I try to write from the heart, and not to impress. And there is no way I'd rush things. It would ruin the story that would stay on for so long and have a rushed story line like that. no way. :0

**KyouyaxCloud-** Arigatou! just to see you review makes me happy :D It's nice to get feedback :)))

**ella-** oh dear, I wouldn't want to make you cringe unless the scenes were supposed to make you cringe! nyahaha...thanks for reviewing! :D

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper-**it's here! yay, and huggles for reviewing this, arigatou gozaimasu! you make me happy! :)

**LuanRina-** Arigatou Gozaimasu! I hope it wont be the start you'll just like! :)) And I'm glad you took note of the overflow of Kaname's powers, I haven't gotten around explaining things, but yizz, I'll get there somehow! :D *huggles you*

**Night13-** I try my best! lol...Thanks for reviewing! I get so happy, like, super happy! :D

**Sensei Uzumaki-** master! continue to support me and critic bluntly, because you are super honest! Thankyou for eeverything! :D

**ThesScarletDropsOfINK-** Whoa, your name's really hard to write! lol! I want to thank for more than this review, you know that a LOT! :DD And it's kinda new for me to reply in a really short paragraph :(( I huggles you** forever! **You're not just a reviewer, you are a real friend. :')

**SecreT YaOi AdMIreR-** thank you! I try my best to keep it in the genre. :D And yes, he's a total country side boy here...;))

**ao-mido-** took me long, I'm hoping you're still reading! :D Arigatou! Thank you!

**emmawalters090-**Thankyouuuu! hope the rest are just as good in your eyes! :))

**Unmei no Kaze-** Ohhh, you are totally someone I'd huggle x1000. Your support for my stories are totally overwhelming! Thank you so much! :D

**Syrekx-**It's here! :DD I'm so thankful for your review! :D Thank you very much!

**Hana Miw**-Thank you Thank you too! I should be thanking you! nothing is moar fulfilling than getting feedback :')

**SoulReaper Rukia**- I've been thinking that too, and though Zero did join him in the coffin, nothing really happened X_x dratts! though he's definitely gonna get it later ;) Thankyouuuu for reviewing! :DD

**dashllee-**I hope you'll want another, and another...and another! nyahahaha...no really, Thanks for your support! :D

**Chaos-**Yup, I'm staying true to the characterization I gave him. Country side boy in and out. :D Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Aya Schroider-** Yo, kitchen lady! I hear you like kitchens! ;P Thanks for reviewing, seriously! And we'll see...we'll see...No! You'll SEE where this'll go ;P

**Xiaoj-**I miss you dearest...I miss you so much I'm going to write a story solely dedicated you...:'(((


End file.
